


Remember Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically soul mates, Dean has to save Castiel, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what I am doing really, M/M, Massage, Mutual enjoyment and consent are important, Oil up, Rescue, Shy Cas, Sorta time travel AU, There is new trickster in town, Timeline changes, Trying to write for Supernatural I guess..., and there will be smut, but I love Cas and Dean and I just can't leave it alone., god damn goddess.... gettin' her mischief all up in our romance., lol this fandom is so big, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Castiel goes missing, and the timeline is changed for no apparent reason, Gabriel helps Dean make it to Castiel- who has no has memory of him.Can he make him remember? Can they make it through the battle of Normandy alive?





	1. What in the timeline?

Balancing the brown paper bags in this arms, Dean was able to knock on the hotel room door. Before long, Sam opened it and quickly took a couple of bags from him.  

“What took you so long? You were gone for like five hours, Dean.” 

“No. I wasn’t. But, I did meet with Cas. He had something important to tell me, and then he just disappeared,” Dean said, looking up at Sam; he saw the look of confusion on his face, “it was like something pulled him away. It was freaky. I hope he’s okay.”  

“Uh, Dean?” Sam was now looking at him as if he thought Dean was the weird one, “who the hell is Cas? Don’t tell me it’s some woman you were trying to pick up.”  

“Very funny, Sammy,” Dean deadpanned, taking a sip of his soda, and unwrapping his burger. Shaking his head, he continued, “Who the hell is Cas, my ass...”  

“I’m serious Dean I don’t know who you’re talking about.” 

“Okay,” Dean said, humoring his younger brother, “Castiel? Angel of Lord? He pulled me from Hell? He has healed us on many occasions, wears a trench coat?”  

When Sammy didn’t get his drift, he casually added a compliment, “Don’t tell him I said this, but he looks ridiculously good in that trench coat.” 

“Okaaaaay, so your boyfriend is an angel?”  

“What? No! Sammy, he’s not my boyfriend. What are you on?”  

“Look maybe you should take a nap, because this Cas person, doesn’t exist. Gabriel saved you from Hell. Gabe has been by our side through everything. including the apocalypse.”  

“What... You’re serious?” Dean asked, feeling his stomach drop. Suddenly his heart skipped in a panic. What had changed? Had god removed Cas from existence, was he killed? Was Gabe alive and well, and playing a trick on them? Putting his coat back on, Dean walked toward the door, “frickin’ Angel Bastards!”  

“Dean, where are you going?”  

“I have a bone to pick with an archangel, don’t wait up for me!” When Dean opened the door, he was hit by an unnaturally strong blast of air- it was neither hot nor cold. When he opened his eyes, he was alone, in a dark void- there was no sound, no movement, nothing but him and his own breath, that is, until- 

“Looking for me?”  

As soon as the voice hit his ears, Dean turned to find Gabriel standing before him. 

“Actually, I’m looking for Cas.”  

“Cas who?” Gabriel asked, his face scrunched up, he had to be lying, right? 

“Castiel, the god damn angel who happens to be my best friend!”  

“Ah,” Gabe said, beginning to pace, “Of course I remember Castiel. I thought I was the only one who did. Your connection to him must be strong.” 

“Yeah, it is. What did you do to Castiel, Gabe?” 

“Me? I didn’t do anything...” the angel said with indignation, “Here I was, being all dead and stuff, and well, I was resurrected- with no memory of this current timeline. Sam called me to ask a question, and I thought he was smoking dope.”  

The hunter shrugged, “Well if you didn’t do anything... then who did?” 

“I don’t know,” Gabe said, looking genuinely upset. What I do know is when and where Castiel is, and I can send you to go get him.”  

The two stared at one another until Dean huffed, “Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!” 

“Okay... just to warn you, it’s going to be a bloody day. And I don’t think Cas will remember you,” Gabe walked up to Dean and held out a glowing prism on a chain, “Here is Cas’ grace, and well... probably his memories, too. Be careful with him, please.” 

Dean nodded as he put the necklace on, “Oh, also, I hope you like World War Two.”  

Before Dean could protest, Gabe touched his forehead, and he was pulled from the darkness and, judging by the scent of salt in the air, to a beach.  

“What the hell?” Before him, was a multitude of soldiers on a beach, and then there was machine gun fire, in the distance, Dean heard the sound of people getting shot. Racing toward the battle, he saw Cas there, kneeling over a soldier, and tending to his wound.  

“Hey, Medic! What’s your name?” Dean asked as he neared the pair, “Do you need any help?”  

“I’m Sargeant Clint Murdock. Stick your finger in there, while I assess what damage I can see.” 

Thoroughly disgusted, Dean did what he was told. Suddenly, the two made eye contact, just as more gunfire went off around them. Cas looked like he had seen a ghost, “Do- Do I know you? I feel like I know you...”  

“In another life. Now, focus, Cas.”  

"Clint."

"Whatever."

Cas shook his head and continued the examination and treatment.  When they were done, Dean followed him, “If you’re gonna follow me around, then take this!” Cas said as he handed him the medical supplies bag. Another man was hit in the leg and raced to his aid.  

The battle raged on, they saved some and lost some. All the while Dean stuck by Castiel, helping him, but not offering an explanation.  

“I wasn’t aware I’d have my own personal assistant!” He yelled as Dean handed him a tourniquet, “What is this, “be nice to the Canadian” day?”  

“You’re Canadian? Of course,” the hunter laughed. They both smiled as their eyes met, and Castiel blushed. Dean tried not to think too hard about the swooping sensation in his stomach- he needed to focus on the two of them getting out of this battle alive.  

As night began to fall, they found themselves on the edge of the trees, counting the dead, and helping the wounded.  

“Dean!” Cas yelled from down the line, “I got a live one, I need some iodine!”  

When he reached the spot, Cas was kneeling over and keeping the pressure on a man who had been thrust through with a large piece of metal and was choking on his own blood.  The wound should have been fatal- and there was no way that he had waited hours for the count or medical attention. Sensing that not all was what it seemed, he reached into his fatigues and grabbed the demon knife, “Cas- I mean Clint. Get away from that, now!”  

As Cas began to question him, the man’s eyes turned black, and he grabbed Cas’ arm. With a sickening twist, the arm snapped, and Cas screamed. Acting as fast as he could, Dean stabbed the demon who glowed, screamed and sizzled before he died.  

Heaving in pain, Cas tried and failed to move, “Ah! What the hell, what the hell was that?!” 

“C’ mon, we gotta go!” Dean yelled, as he got up and tried to support the angel as best as he could. Of course, demons would be after Castiel in his weakened state. How could Dean have been so stupid, so reckless?  

   
“Where are we going? I can’t abandon my post!”  

“Look, Cas, I don’t know what sorta voodoo or angel crap was done to you, but trust me, your post is with me!”  

“Are you, _kidnapping me?_ ” Cas asked, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m saving your life!”  

As they ran, Dean heard a sickening crack and felt something rip through his side. Toughing it out, they ran to the nearest house. Thankfully it was empty. Holding his side, Dean just barely threw Cas onto the couch in the sitting room, before his vision started to fade.  

“Close your eyes!” he yelled, as he clutched the necklace he was wearing, “I need you to remember- remember me. Remember us, Castiel. And When you suck your grace back in, heal this damn gunshot wound!”  

“Wha- the...” Cas said, just staring in bewilderment.  

“I said, close your eyes!” Dean yelled, as he closed his own, and pulled Cas’ grace from around his neck, throwing with all his might onto the ground, he felt the energy release around him, as he saw a blinding light through closed eyes. Immediately after that, everything went black.  


	2. Anansi

As Dean stirred, his body ached, and his head pounded. He could hear the crackling of fire and smell fresh bread. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” Castiel said, prompting Dean to open his eyes, “I, uh... I made some bread. It’s all that was in the house.” 

Sitting up, Dean realized he was shirtless, with just a blanket sliding off of torso. To his relief, there was no wound on his side, “You healed me?” 

“You know, it was the darndest thing. After you did whatever that bright light thing was, my arm- it just magically healed. I tried to treat your wound, but as I was pleading for you to be okay, you wound just healed.” 

“You don’t remember anything though?” 

“Why do you keep saying that? I remember my life, Dean. I am Clint Murdock, I am a field medic from Ottawa, Canada. I have been in the service for three years.” 

“Okay, what did you do last week? Where were you exactly?” 

“I was-” suddenly, the man looked confused, “I- I don’t remember. Why don’t I remember?” 

“Because you aren’t Clint Murdock. Your name is Castiel. You are an angel of Heaven.” 

“An angel? Seriously? I’m not even that religious!” 

“Then, how did you heal me? How did you suddenly heal?” 

“I don’t know... that light-” 

“Was your grace. Your angel mojo,” Dean insisted, “Cas, you saved me from hell years ago. You have been my best friend. My family for... a long time. And when no one remembered you but me and Gabriel, I knew something was up.” 

“Who is Gabriel?” Cas looked frustrated, as he ran his hand through his hair, “I can’t be who you say I am! I can’t be.” 

Cas and Dean stared at one another for a long minute. Still feeling exhausted, Dean laid back on the couch. He tried to think of some way, any way to convince Cas. At this point, he was afraid that Cas would lose control and accidentally teleport somewhere, or worse, go full-angel. 

“Okay. Okay, I’m sorry. I must be mistaken.” 

“You’re damn right you are,” Cas said, walking out of the room, “I’m going to wash up.” 

As he left Dean let out a sigh, how the hell did this happen? 

“Once upon a time, there was a hunter named Dean Winchester who landed himself in Hell,” an African-accented voice floated from across the room. As a woman, in traditional Ghanaian dress, walked toward Dean, “Now, Dean Winchester was no ordinary boy... No, no, no. He was special.” 

The woman had skin almost as dark as night, and her hair was braided back, with long braids cascading down her back. Her limbs were somewhat lanky and thin- almost reminiscent of a spider, and she wore a great green and orange dress, though the tones were more vibrant than anything Dean had ever seen. 

“For the sake of our story, we will call this man “Hell Boy”,” she said, planting herself next to him, “Now Hell Boy needed to be rescued because he still had his destiny to fulfill... and his rescuer- our dear Angel, Castiel fell in love with Hell Boy.” 

“What the hell-” 

“Shhh... I’m not done with the story,” the woman said, laying her finger on Dean’s lips, “Now, one day, something very curious happened to our dear Angel and our beloved Hell Boy... Our Angel lost his grace... Thus, they were separated by time, space and memories- or lack thereof. Our hero, Hell Boy, risked himself and was able to get the Angel back his divine grace... But, alas, he was lost and needed the help of an Ancient Goddess. Now, dear Anansi took pity upon the unfortunate soul and revealed herself. Telling him that his soulmate would only remember him if he wielded the greatest and most powerful weapon there is- love.” 

“You bitch,” Dean breathed, “effing pagan gods... you did this, didn’t you?” 

With a twisted smile, the woman nodded, “I do love a good story... and I find educational stories even better.” 

“and what am I supposed to learn through this? Keep my friends close, and my angels closer?” 

“Well, not necessarily your angels... But your soulmate, yes. Dean, the universe is tired of waiting. I am tired of waiting. Castiel will only remember you if you make your affection for him evident.” 

“I- I do not-” 

“Do not lie to me!” The Goddess’ voice shook the house, “I am giving you a chance to not make a mistake by going through life with your heart locked away. You ought to thank me.” 

As the Goddess stared at him, Dean footsteps coming from the hall. Looking up, he saw Cas walk in with just a towel around his hips, and hair damp from washing. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, looking at Dean, “the house, it shook like a tank was headed for us.” 

His heart in his throat, Dean, just nodded. Of course, the Goddess was gone now, and there was no way Dean was going to talk about that with a Cas that remembered nothing. Staring at Cas’ well-defined muscles though, Dean couldn’t help but shiver. The man had strong shoulders, that led to a pronounced chest, and an excellent six pack. With his towel hanging off his hips, Dean could see the lines of hip bones, almost inviting him to explore underneath the cloth. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?” Dean shook his head and breathed in, “What’s up?” 

“I asked if you were okay? You were staring.” 

“Yeah, sorry... I think I hit my head. Earlier.” 

“Oh, okay,” Cas said, pulling the towel up above his excellent hipbones, “because here I thought you might also be gay.” 

“Wait. What?” Dean asked, looking up at Cas’ face, “You’re gay?” 

“Well, mostly. Sort of. I think.” He looked up at the ceiling, “I have only been with a couple of women, and it just didn’t seem that great. So, I figured if I didn’t like that...” 

There was a strained silence, as Dean looked down at the ground, “I’m bi.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Bisexual.” 

When he saw Cas’ adorably oblivious expression, he smiled, “I like both men and women. I tend to go for women more. Because, well, they seem easier to read.” As Dean said it, he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He had never admitted it out loud, but yes, he had been with a man or two in his time. 

But this was Cas. And Cas was more important than any man or woman that Dean could ever be with, and well, he had to do it right. Just the talk about this made the room feel thick with sexual tension. And Dean was already straining in his pants. 

“Have you ever... been with...?” Dean looked up to find Cas staring at the ground, unsure of himself. 

“Yeah, once or twice.” 

“And you liked it?” 

“Yeah... a lot,” Dean admitted, “You?” 

“Not that I remember. I mean, I find people beautiful. But I have never felt the spark or the flutters like I do with-” 

Cas stopped talking abruptly and looked at the fire, “I should go.” 

As soon as he said it, he was gone.


	3. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps Cas remember... Then they make some memories of their own.

Dean tossed and turned as he waited for Cas to come back... the longer he waited for him, the more worried he got. Did Cas even know that he teleported? With only a towel on? Poor guy. As the fire began to die down, Dean got up and threw more wood on it. With just his army pants on, he padded to the kitchen and rummaged around. Finding a bottle of wine, he took a few gulps and leaned against the counter.  

“So, I’m an angel?”  

Dean turned quickly, and there stood Cas, now in a three-piece navy suit. The man looked... handsome, “do you remember yet?” 

“No... I don’t. I was just in Ottawa though, at my parents' home- or what I thought was my parents’ home. Turns out it belonged to the Connor family.” he cracked a smile, “good thing they weren’t home, otherwise finding a stranger rummaging around in their closet with naught but a towel on would have been weird.” 

“I imagine,” Dean laughed, walking over to him. With a sigh, he handed Cas the wine, “the suit looks good.” 

After a long drink, smiled.  

“Thanks,” his eyes flitted over Dean’s body, “I don’t understand. You feel familiar, Gabriel sounded familiar... my parents don’t exist. Are my memories planted? How? It just doesn’t make any sense.”  

“Look, I think I can help you remember, but I want to make sure it’s okay with you,” Dean ventured. 

“Whatever you need to do, I don’t care... please, help me,” he begged.  

Slowly, Dean plucked the bottle from Cas’ hands and set it on the table. Getting close to him, he raised his hand and cupped his cheek. As Dean’s fingers settled on his soft skin, Cas’ lips parted, and he sucked in a breath. Looking from his eyes to his lips, Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Castiel’s. It was soft and simple, but as he pulled the hand away, Cas’ own hands flew up and pulled him down by the back of his neck.  

Cas’ kiss was deep, open-mouthed, and full of tongue. Getting lost in the moment, Dean clutched his suit jacket and pulled him closer. They continued to kiss as the angel’s hands drifted down from Dean’s neck and explored the surface of his naked chest. Remembering the angel’s lack of memories, Dean pushed him back slightly and looked into his hooded eyes.  

“Everything okay?” the angel asked.  

“Yeah... uh, did it work? Do you remember?”  

“Remember what now? Who are you?” Castiel looked confused, and then burst out laughing, “Of course I remember you, Dean Winchester... the day I left heaven to pluck you out of hell was the best day of my existence.”  

Dean gave Cas a watery smile as he pulled away, “It’s great to have you back.”  

“Oh, no you don’t, Dean,” Cas said, pulling him close again, “I’m not so sure I want this to stop...”  

“Good,” Dean immediately gave it his full effort, kissing Cas fully, wrapping his arms around his neck, and threading his hands in the angel’s hair. Pulling at it lightly, he felt Cas shiver. One moment, they were kissing in the kitchen, the next they were on the couch in the living room. With Cas laying on top of him, the pair laughed.  

“Sorry, I didn’t realize... I think I got excited,” Castiel blushed. 

“It's okay,” Dean soothed, as he went in for another kiss, and began to pull off the suit jacket. When that was gone, he took his time unbuttoning his shirt. The entire time, Cas just stared at him, as if in awe. With his upper garments discarded, he pulled Cas in and kissed him again. Opening his legs to him, he felt Castiel’s length against him. While moving his lips from the angel’s lips to his neck, he rutted against him.  

With their chests pressed together, Dean slid his hands down to Cas’ ass, cupping his cheeks, he thrust into him, increasing the friction between the two of them. With their erections fully pressed together, they both enjoy the sensation. However, as their kisses became more and more savage, it became clear that it wouldn’t be enough.  

“Cas...”  

“Yes, Dean?”  

“Can we swap spots?” Momentarily, Dean felt completely unsexy, having to ask. But Castiel was so much stronger than him, and there was no way Dean could move him.  

“As you wish,” before he finished the sentence, Cas was beneath him, smiling, “hi.”  

“Hey,” Dean smiled, as he felt a warmth bloom in his chest. God, he loved this angel... kissing him from cheek to cheek, he then kissed a line down his neck, and to his chest. As Dean traveled down Cas’ body, he sensed him propping himself up on his elbows. When he reached his pants, he felt a sense of pride seeing his dick straining against the navy-blue trousers. Biting his lip, Dean looked up to find Cas staring at him tenderly and inquisitively.  

Holding his gaze, Dean mouthed at the veiled member, teasing Cas until he was groaning and fighting the urge to thrust against him. 

“Dean, please. Don’t tease,” he laughed as he sifted his hand affectionately through the hunter’s hair. With a smile, Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Cas’ pants. Making eye contact, Dean slowly stripped the both of them. As he smoothed his hands over those delicious hips, he kissed the skin on each side. Nosing his way down, he breathed on his dick, feeling it twitch slightly beneath his lips. Taking him by the hand, he licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, before sinking his mouth over him.  

Working his tongue along the underside of his shaft, he pressed his lips firmly around him and bobbed up and down, until Cas’ head dropped back, and he was moaning, while absent-mindedly pumping against Dean’s lips. After sucking harder and harder, he let his fingers gently tease the outside of his entrance. Much to Castiel’s chagrin, he pulled away, with naught but a lewd licked to the head. Watching all that precum, Dean couldn’t help but palm his own dick, to try to ease some of the pressure. 

Crawling up Cas, he kissed him, “how are you doing?”  

“Great... That felt good,” he smiled.  

“Good,” Dean kissed him some more, and then pulled away, “Do you want more?” 

 _“Please,”_ the angel groaned, as Dean got up and walked to the kitchen. Finding a glass bottle that had a little oil left, he figured it would be sufficient. He also grabbed a couple clean towels. Making it back to Cas, he stroked the angel’s cheek, “Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?” 

“There is a bedroom,” Cas said, his hand rising to meet Deans, in a slow and soft movement, he turned his head to kiss the hunter’s palm. Feeling his heart stretch, Dean admired the man before him. Before he could even speak again, the two were moved. Now they were on a bed. Swinging his leg over Castiel’s hips, Dean kissed and teased his way down his lover’s body.  

Making it to the main event, he made a show of pouring a little oil on his dick. Gently, he smoothed the oil down his length and gently began to tease and stroke him. As Dean worked his length, he dropped his lips to kiss his scrotum. As Cas bucked under the pleasure, his hands clawed at the bedding. With a satisfied hum, Dean continued his work.  

“Dean,” Cas huffed, through a strained whisper, “Dean... I’m gonna finish soon... I... I need to be close to you. Please, Dean.” With a soft look, he kissed a trail up his abdomen and gently teased each nipple. Swiping his tongue over him, Dean chided him, “Patience, Castiel, patience.”  

Cas let out a little growl accompanied by a devilish smirk. Within moments, he had Dean flipped over, and was placing open-mouthed kisses on the man’s neck. Feeling Cas’ full body against his backside, Dean couldn’t help himself, his hand flew up to cradle the angel’s head, as he turned to kiss him as deeply as he could. Moaning loudly, Dean pushed his ass back against Castiel’s hot, wet and ready erection.  

“Patience, Dean...” the angel growled, as he continued to rub and kiss down his back. With deft movements, he poured some oil on Dean’s back and used his strong fingers to massage him. After Dean was good and loose, Cas’ oiled fingers reached his entrance and toyed with the rim. As he worked his finger around and slightly into it, he teased the hunter. The sensation was overwhelming for Dean- he felt so sensitive, yet so taken care of. In his impatience, he wiggled his ass against Cas finger’s seeking more- more of the angel, more pressure,  _more, more, more._  

“Are you ready, Dean?” Cas asked, kissing the small of his back.  

“Yes, Cas,” he was so eager for him, much to his delight Cas gently turned him over.  

“I want to see you,” Castiel said, with a  shy smile. Dean couldn’t help but let out a small and airy laugh. The angel was adorable, and frankly, he was the center of his world. Cas planted a soft and lingering kiss on Dean’s lips, and set their foreheads together, the pair lined their dicks up and began to sway in rhythm. 

They started out slow and teasing until the pair’s hunger for one another grew insatiable. As Dean and Cas thrusted, the connection overwhelmed both of them. Sensing he was about to cum, Dean stilled Cas’ hips. Raising himself up, they both silently moved together, as if reading one another’s minds.  

Dean straddled Cas' his hips, and took his face in his hands and kissed him with a soft and sweet touch. They relished the warmth of one another as sensations overwhelmed them. They were pressed together from scrotum to head. Moving together, they kissed and pumped furiously until Castiel slipped his finger into Dean's entrance. Pressing lightly, Dean came immediately with a loud moan. Pushing past his orgasm, he gave his all to Cas, and with mouths hanging open and hooded eyes studying one another, Castiel let out a pressurized rush of cum, as he groaned in pleasure- all the while, the lights flickered in response. 

They sat still for awhile, Cas holding Dean up. With his nose in the crook of Dean's neck, he began to kiss him lazily, thus stirring the groggy hunter, he cleaned up and they crawled under the covers. As Dean fell asleep, he had a distinct feeling that Castiel was watching him, while the angel stroked his hair.  

“Sleep now, Dean,” Cas whispered, “tomorrow we will go home.” 

As Dean drifted off to sleep, he prayed they would never again forget one another.  


End file.
